


Demon's Best Friend

by Dizzojay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzojay/pseuds/Dizzojay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon Dean wants a pet, and no whiny little bro' is going to stop him from having one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon's Best Friend

"No Dean."

"This ain't a discussion Sammy, I'm keepin' him."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am, George is stayin'."

"You called it George?"

"He – Sammy – yes, he's called George."

"But Dean …"

"Anyhow, I don't know why you're makin' such a fuss, bitch, you always wanted a dog."

"A dog Dean; not a goddamn hellhound."

"Whatever. I'm a demon and I want a hellhound and George is staying."

"Dean, he's drooling on the floor, he's blown our food budget and the whole bunker stinks of sulphur."

"So?"

"He ate my shoes, Dean."

"So?"

"They were on my feet DAMMIT!"

"That's my boy!"

xxxxx

"Dean, it's no use pretending."

"I-I-I'm no-no-t preten-en-ending."

"Really? You're not pretending that you're in control of that stupid hellhound when, in fact, it's not taking a blind bit of notice of you?"

"I-I-I'm comple-he-hetely in cont-trol-trol. George is w-w-well-behaved and obe-be-be-bediant. He-he-he does exac-actly what I te-te-tell h-h-him to-to-to do. I-I-I'm to-to-totally his ma-ma-master."

"You're talking crap Dean. That thing's a menace."

"Bl-ow-ow-ow it outta y-y-y-your ass b-b-b-bitch, how-how-how wou-ou-ould you know anyw-w-way? It's n-n-n-not like you-you can ev-v-ven see George."

"Dean, I don't need to be able to see him to know that he's humping your leg."

xxxxx

end


End file.
